The True Rune
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Dunia ini dikuasai oleh kristal. Beribu tahun yang lalu para dewa dikutuk menjadi kristal. Mereka yang ingin mendapatkan tubuh kembali merusak pemikiran manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk bernama Grude ketika tengah malam tiba. Seperti kehancuran dari kehidupan manusia yang tak berbatas, apakah manusia dapat terus hidup?/Warning: AU, genderbend, dll/first fict for this fandom.
1. Chp 1: Prologue

Konon, dunia dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Langit, yang ditempati oleh para dewa, kedua puluh tujuh pelayan setia raja dari para dewa, dan raja dari segala dewa. Bumi, yang ditempati oleh manusia biasa. Kedua bagian hidup rukun dengan kehidupan manusia yang lemah selalu meminta pertolongan pada para dewa dan para dewa mendengarkan keinginan mereka dan membantu mereka pada pekerjaan yang berat.

Suatu ketika, manusia yang lemah menemukan suatu filosofi. Mereka akan kuat bila mereka saling membantu satu sama lain, tanpa perlu pertolongan dari para dewa. Dengan adanya filososfi tersebut, mereka tidak pernah lagi berdoa dan selalu menganggap dapat menyelesaikan segalanya tanpa bantuan dari dewa.

Sebaliknya, para dewa meremehkan para manusia yang sudah bertindak sombong dan tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi. Makhluk lemah seperti kalian hanyalah kutu kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpa kami. Itulah yang selalu mereka terapkan dalam pemikiran para dewa.

Dan hal ini menyebabkan sebuah perang besar antara manusia dan dewa terjadi. Banyak daerah hancur, alam kehilangan fungsi, dan korban yang mati dengan mengenaskan. Melihat betapa hancurnya dunia yang dia ciptakan, raja para dewa pun menjadi murka. Ia langsung mengakhiri perang itu dan mengutuk kedua belah pihak, termasuk kedua puluh tujuh pelayan setianya yang ikut terlibat dalam perang tersebut. Dan karena kutukan tersebut, raja para dewa menghilang dari dunia.

Para dewa dikutuk menjadi kristal sihir yang tidak memiliki tubuh. Mereka hanya bisa menggunakan sihirnya saja dan tidak bisa merasakan apapun (kecuali perasaan mereka) layaknya dulu kala. Dewa yang masih muda dan hijau berubah menjadi kristal yang disebut _rune_. Mereka yang sudah berpengalaman berubah menjadi kristal _gem_. Dan kedua puluh tujuh dewa yang selalu melayani raja para dewa pun dikutuk menjadi _rune _yang sebenarnya atau disebut _True Rune_.

Para manusia dikutuk dengan diberikannya kelebihan aneh yang begitu banyak, layaknya kekuatan tubuh yang berlebihan dan tidak bisa terkontrol, penyakit aneh, dan sifat buruk. Mereka diuji seberapa kuatnya mereka bisa bertahan dengan kekurangan mereka.

Kedua belah pihak pun menyesali segala tindakannya. Mereka tidak dapat hidup tanpa bantuan dari kedua pihak. Dan sebuah filosofi baru yang membuat mereka kembali pada kehidupan mereka yang rukun.

Para kristal meminta pertolongan manusia untuk menetap ditubuh mereka dan sebagai imbalannya, manusia meminta pertolongan kristal untuk menenangkan kelebihan mereka disaat tidak terkontrol. Dan kehidupan itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing**: Aka!femKuro, AoMomo

**Summary**: Dunia ini dikuasai oleh kristal. Beribu tahun yang lalu para dewa dikutuk menjadi kristal. Mereka yang ingin mendapatkan tubuh kembali merusak pemikiran manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk bernama Grude ketika tengah malam tiba. Seperti kehancuran dari kehidupan manusia yang tak berbatas, apakah manusia dapat terus hidup?

**Genre**: Action, Romance, School-Life, Comedy (mungkin?), Supernatural, Fantasy, Family

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, miss-typo, EYD gaje, ide mainstream, genderbend

**Note**: fict ini saya buat karena terinspirasi setelah membaca fanfiction **The Emperor** _by_ **Sky**-_san_ dan membaca wikia **Gensho Suikoden series**.

* * *

The True Rune

* * *

**Tokyo, Shopping District (00.04 a.m)**

Sesosok pemuda bersurai merah tengah berdiri diatas gedung yang cukup tinggi. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam senapan dengan ukuran besar yang dihiasi dengan beberapa lilitan rantai. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada lantai yang ia pijak, tanpa ditemani suara sedikit pun. Hanya deru angin yang berani menginterupsi suasana hening tersebut.

"_Akashi-kun–_"

Sebuah suara muncul dari headphone yang dia gunakan. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya menampilkan kilatan pada iris merah-emasnya. "Ya?" ujarnya singkat sembari mendekatkan microphone (yang tersambung dengan headphonenya) untuk mendekati bibirnya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di kilatan tersebut hanya hawa mengerikan yang terasa.

"_Aku menemukan keberadaannya. Tipe berserker. Ukuran 7,6 kaki. Elemen api. Kristal yang tertanam... rune dan dua gem." _Ujar suara itu lagi dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Lokasi?"

"_Shibuya, sebaiknya kau membawa gem berelemen air. Ah, dia mulai bereaksi. Pelindung yang kupasang akan hancur beberapa saat lagi._"

Sebuah seringai pun muncul di wajah surai merah tersebut. Kedua irisnya mencerah, menampilkan warna merah darah yang begitu mengerikan. "Satu menit. Tahan dia selama satu menit." Ujarnya kembali sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ujung gedung tersebut. Tangannya pun langsung terangkat, mengubah senapan yang ia genggam menjadi sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran api disekelilingnya dan batu garnet sebagai penghias dipucuknya. Pemuda tersebut langsung memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari jempol kanannya.

"Kalian mendengar penjelasan Satsuki barusan, bukan? Target kita hari ini Berserker elemen api. Aku tidak akan menerima kalimat kekalahan dengan makhluk lemah itu. Mission... Start." pemuda tadi memberikan perintah pada empat pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa memandangnya terlebih dahulu. Tak lama waktu bergulir, pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak melompati gedung tersebut sembari berlari kencang meninggalan keempat pemuda dibelakangnya.

Keempat pemuda tersebut menyeringai sejenak sebelum ikut melompat dari atas gedung tersebut, bergerak kearah target tujuannya.

* * *

"Hmm... walaupun Akashi-_kun_ berkata satu menit, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, pelindungnya akan hancur." sesosok gadis berhelai merah muda tampak bosan mengekang monster dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan memutuskan untuk diam beberapa saat, membiarkan angin asyik bermain dengan helaian merah mudanya yang bergerak-gerak karena angin.

Tiba-tiba ia memejamkan irisnya sejenak, menyembunyikan kedua iris safirnya dan mengedepankan kedua tangannya. "... _Dia yang menghancurkan tanah dengan tombaknya, melindungi segala hal dengan tamengnya. Bawa kemenangan dengan benderanya! Wahai dewi Athena yang tertidur dalam True Rune Sapphire. Atas nama Momoi Satsuki, dengarkanlah perintah ini! Tahan pergerakannya! Anhanzt Ranhath!_" gadis itu langsung membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan kedua irisnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah muda muncul di bawah gadis tersebut dengan tulisan kuno yang menghiasi sekelilingnya dan lambang bendera yang diselimuti oleh sayap malaikat dan cahaya lembut berwarna merah muda.

Tiba-tiba berlapis-lapis rantai muncul dan mengikat tubuh monster itu. Menyebabkan sang makhluk itu mengaum kencang, memekakkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Gadis tadi pun tampak termundur beberapa langkah, tak lupa ia menutup telinganya karena tidak tahan dengan kerasnya suara auman tersebut. Ia kembali melangkah maju dan menatap sang monster dengan kesal. Jari telunjuk kanannya pun maju kedepan sembari menunjuk monster tersebut. Sekali lagi matanya pun berubah warna menjadi merah. Dan tepat di hadapannya muncul beberapa identitas monster dihadapannya yang dipaparkan secara detail. Gadis itu pun kembali menurunkan telunjuknya menghilangkan identitas tersebut dari hadapannya dan kembali terdiam menatap monster dihadapannya.

#BLARR!

Sebuah ledakan yang tak terduga tiba-tiba mengenai kaki sang _berserker_. Gadis tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada lima pemuda yang berada di gedung dibelakangnya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum simpul.

"Kelemahannya adalah... mata! Semoga berhasil teman-teman!" gadis itu mendekatkan microphonenya sembari menyeringai senang dan menampilkan iris merah darahnya kembali pada dunia.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari headphone gadis tersebut. "_Heh... aku sama sekali tidak menerima kata 'kalah', Satsuki... yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku sendiri._" Suara yang terkesan berat muncul dari headphone sang gadis. Nada bicara tampak begitu sombong begitu dipadu dengan kalimat yang ia lantunkan.

"_Daiki, kalau kau sampai terluka parah kau akan mendapatkan konsekuensinya. Jangan katakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Satsuki, aku mau kau tahan pergerakannya, terutama lengannya. Ryouta, aku ingin kau melumpuhkan titik kelemahannya. Atsushi, kau bertugas menghancurkan pelindung ditubuhnya. Daiki, tugasmu sama dengan Atsushi. Shintaro, aku mau kau menembakkan peluru rune air padanya._" Suara lain pun menimpali dari dalam headphone. Dengan suara yang tampak memerintahkan tersebut sebagai panutan, keenam sosok berhelai pelangi tersebut memulai misinya.

"Athena... bantu aku... Anhazt Ranhath!" gadis tersebut–Momoi Satsuki–tampak menciumi cincin perak berhiaskan rantai disekelilingnya dengan batu safir merah muda sebagai penghias atasnya yang ia gantung sebagai kalung, sebelum mengedepankan tangan kanannya lagi mengubah struktur rantai yang melilit tubuh _berserker_ dihadapannya. Tak lupa ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk fokus pada lawannya dan membukanya kembali sembari menampilan irisnya yang berubah menjadi merah darah kembali. Tak lama waktu berpindah, lambang itu kembali muncul mengelilingi gadis tersebut. Bertepatan dengan munculnya lambang tersebut, rantai yang melilit seluruh tubuh itu melepas dan berubah bentuk menjadi melilit keempat anggota gerak _berserker _tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian muncul suara kencang dari arah bawah. Sesosok raksasa berhelai ungu–Murasakibara Atsushi–tampak tengah mengayunkan palu raksasanya menghantam pelindung transparan yang melindungi tubuh _berserker_ tersebut. Suara itu berlanjut dengan suara pelindung tersebut yang hancur berkeping-keping layaknya kaca pecah setelah sebuah tusukan dari sebuah tombak menghancurkan pelindung tersebut.

#BLARR!

Sebuah peluru berwarna biru muda tampak menerobos masuk ke tubuh _berserker _tersebut. Tapi nihil, peluru _rune_ tersebut tak cukup kuat untuk menerobos masuk ke jantungnya dan menghabisinya.

"_Dia yang mengalunkan musik sebagai lagu kematian. Memperdaya makhluk dengan iramanya. Turuti permintaannya sesuai dengan pergerakan harpa-nya...Orpheus, dewa yang tertidur dalam True Rune Topaz. Atas nama Kise Ryouta, dengarkanlah perintahku... Viennal Ganezha... hanyutkan segalanya." _Sesosok pemuda berhelaian pirang–Kise Ryouta–tampak berdiri di samping Satsuki, iris merah darah yang tertanam indah di bola matanya juga menampakkan diri ketika pemuda itu merapalkan mantranya. Dikedua tangannya tergenggam _dagger_ berhiaskan batu _topaz_ dan tulisan huruf kuno yang menjulang sepanjang mata pisau tersebut. Tulisan pada pisau tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan bertepatan dengan munculnya lingkaran yang melingkarinya dengan huruf kuno dan lambang harpa yang dikelilingi oleh not balok dan bulu sayap merpati.

Tak lama kemudian, beratus tombak air tampak turun dan menghujani _berserker_ tersebut. Atsushi dan pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang terletak tak jauh darinya langsung melompat kebelakang, menghindari hujan tersebut.

"Oi! Kise! Kau... tombak air itu hampir mengenaiku brengsek! Perhatikan daerah sekitar juga!" pekik pemuda berkulit gelap-Aomine Daiki-dengan begitu kesal kearah Ryouta yang sekarang tampak kaget, membuat sebuah argumentasi terjadi.

Tapi argumentasi tersebut tak berjalan lama setelah mereka mendengar _berserker_ tersebut mengaum kembali. Makhluk itu tampak tidak terluka sama sekali, dan masih berusaha meronta-ronta kesana-kemari. Pemuda bersurai merah yang masih pada posisi awalnya menyerngitkan alisnya. Ia merasakan adanya keganjilan pada penafsiran temannya.

"Shintaro, gunakan sihirmu untuk menghancurkan _gem_ pada lengan kanannya. Dia merupakan abnormal." ujar surai merah tersebut singkat sembari memerintahkan surai hijau yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada _berserker_.

Surai hijau itu terdiam sejenak dan langsung mengubah senapan panjang dihadapannya menjadi cincin perak berukiran tumbuhan disekelilingnya dengan batu _emerald_ yang menghiasi pucuk cincin tersebut. "_Dia yang menghidupkan segala jenis tumbuhan di bumi. Tenangkan dunia dengan hutanmu. Kurung mereka dalam sulur kebencianmu! Gaia, sang dewa tumbuhan yang tertidur di True Rune Emerald ini. Dengan nama Midorima Shintaro, kuminta kau menuruti permintaanku... Dryathyja Anzathra! Hancurkan tangan kanannya!_" tangan kanannya bergerak menyamping menandakan ia telah selesai memberi perintah. Iris emerald-nya pun berubah menjadi merah darah usai ia meneriakkan perintahnya pada makhluk tersebut. Sebuah lingkaran berwarna hijau dan cokelat muda muncul mengelilingi pemuda tersebut dengan tulisan kuno dan lambang pohon yang dibelit oleh batang berduri.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul tombak yang berasal dari ribuan batang yang bergabung merujam masuk menghancurkan lengan kanannya. Darah yang begitu banyak bertebaran keluar dari dalam lengan tersebut, menodai sisi kota. _Berserker_ tersebut tampak tidak mau kalah ia menggerakkan paksa lengan kirinya dan melemparkan sebuah bola api yang cukup besar kearah surai hijau tersebut.

Surai merah menyeringai, ia tahu kalau hal ini benar-benar akan terjadi. Dengan cepat surai merah itu mengedepankan tangan kanannya dan menyerap api itu dengan batu cincinya. "_Dia yang–"_

"_... Heavenly Drops! Bekukan makhluk itu!_" mantra surai merah terhenti saat ia memandang seorang gadis berhelaian biru muda tampak tengah berdiri dibelakang _berserker_ tengah menundukkan wajahnya sembari mengedepankan tangannya membuat berbagai kristal es yang tajam mengurung _berserker_ tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kristal besar tampak turun dari langit dan menghancurkan tubuh itu seketika hanya meninggalkan tiga buah kristal berwarna biru tua dan merah.

Nafas sang gadis misterius itu berderu kencang. Perlahan ia terjatuh pingsan, tak sadarkan diri karena keletihan. Ryouta, Satsuki, Atsushi, dan Daiki berlari mendekati gadis tersebut. Sedangkan surai merah yang masih berdiri pada posisinya hanya menatap angkuh gadis misterius tersebut. Sebuah seringai muncul kembali diraut wajahnya. 'Menarik...' batin sang surai merah puas setelah memandang gadis berhelaian biru muda tersebut.

"Shintaro, bawa gadis itu ke markas. Dia akan menjadi anggota yang menarik. Mission... accomplish." Ujar sang surai merag membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan rekannya. Berjarak lumayan jauh dari rekannya. Iris dwiwarna tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kedua bulan kembar berwarna kuning dan merah yang menghiasi langit yang berwarna ungu tersebut.

"... sepertinya perang akan terjadi lagi..." ujarnya pelan sembari terus menatap langit dihadapannya. Seringai kejam terus menghiasi raut tampannya.

Surai merah itu pun mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya yang ia letakkan di saku mantel hitamnya. Tangan kanannya mengarah kearah microphone yang berjarak dekat dengan dagunya, mencoba untuk mendekatkan ke bibirnya. "Sebentar lagi _Infinite Time_ akan habis, cepat kembali ke markas. Aku hanya akan menunggu kalian tak lebih dari tiga menit." ujar sang surai merha tersebut sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari gedung tempatnya berpijak tadi.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

* * *

Behind Scene:

Author: ... eng, ini sudah mulai direkam kah?

Kuroko: sudah dari tadi Author-_san_...

Author: anu gimana ya... eng... a-a-aku... pe-perkenalkan nama saya Fuyuri Shimizu, Author gaje yang baru pindah ke fandom KuroBas... yo-yoroshiku onegai... lalu sebagai permulaan, sebenarnya saya mau mengepost kisah dimana bercerita tentang kisah cinta manager dengan kapten Teikou, tapi karena saya kebanyakan jalan, saya menemukan fanfiksi yang membuat saya pingin bikin yang begitu pula. Lalu saya padukan dengan game favorit saya sejak TK.

Midorima: dan jadilah kisah payah ini, _nanodayo_... tapi aku berkata begini bukan karena aku memperhatikan dengan jelas penjelasanmu.

Author: *wajah madesu* ... ah, ya...

Kuroko: *narik baju Author* maaf, tapi kenapa aku jadi wanita disini?

Author: eng, saya bukan fujoshi, jadi saya tidak pernah bisa membayangkan kalau Seicchan pacaran dengan Tecchan yang cowok, rasanya... *terus langsung kebayang Akashi dan Kuroko adegan baru mau ciuman* ... ukh...

Akashi: tapi sebagai makhluk rendahan, kau masih punya nyali untuk membuat fanfiksi yang merendahkan moral kami...

Kise: Mou, Akashicchi~ ini kan hanya untuk bersenang-senang! Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali begini...

Author: rasanya tidak sekali-sekali deh Ryoucchan... kan... ada banyak fanfiksi yang membuat Kuroko jadi wanita, dan... coba lihat *memasang wig ke Kuroko* hora, Tecchan cantik kan? Siapapun tidak bisa menolak gadis semanis Tecchan...

Kise: Kurokocchi kawaii-ssu! *memeluk*

Akashi: rupanya kau ada benarnya juga Author...

Midorima: lu-lumayan... _nanodayo_

Author: hehe, oh iya, bila ada yang bingung dengan fanfiksi ini... jadi menceritakan kisah setelah peperangan 1000 tahun lalu. Dan sejarahnya akan terkuak di chapter-chapter selanjutnya... mungkin sih... bila ada yang bertanya, "Lho? kok Momoi pake batu safir? bukannya safir itu warnanya biru tua?" jawabannya adalah... memang safir ada yang berwarna biru, tapi saya menggunakan safir merah muda yang terbentuk karena percampuran unsur. Saya baru mencari di wikipedia kemarin... alasan lain... karena saya tidak tahu batu permata berwarna merah muda. Bila ada pertanyaan yang diluar cerita saya akan menjawabnya di behind scene... hmm, daripada banyak bacot lagi... lebih baik saya undur diri dulu... terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke fanfiksi amatir ini... saya undur diri dulu... sampai bertemu di chapter 2... *bow*


	2. Chp 2: Seven of The Twenty Seven

Walaupun mereka kembali damai, tak selamanya kertas itu putih. Kristal dan manusia sering tidak sepikiran dan memiliki pemikiran buruk antar sesama. Terkadang, manusia tidak puas menggunakan kristal yang telah ia miliki. Dengan begitu kejam manusia akan membuang kristal tersebut layaknya mereka jauh lebih lemah dari manusia.

"Aku ingin memiliki tubuh lagi." Para kristal mengungkapkan keinginannya dalam hati mereka ketika mereka memandang semua tindakan manusia. Dengan kuatnya keinginan tersebut, hati mereka menghitam. _Rune _dan _Gem_ memutuskan untuk mengambil paksa tubuh manusia. Berbeda dari kedua kristal tersebut, _True Rune _masih menggunakan ego tinggi mereka.

"Kami tidak serendah kalian yang mengambil tubuh manusia bodoh yang telah kalian pilih secara acak. Kami hanya memilih pengguna yang benar-benar putih, yang hanya memiliki corak hitam yang sangat sedikit." Ujar para _True Rune _ dengan angkuh.

Tanpa memikirkan kalimat angkuh _True Rune_, para kristal memperdaya manusia dan menghancurkan daya pikirnya. Karena daya pikirnya yang tidak menentu, kristal juga memanfaatkan kejadian itu untuk mengubah bentuk tubuh mereka dengan sesuka hatinya.

Mereka sekarang bukan lagi manusia...

Manusia yang telah kehilangan akal pikirnya hanyalah kaki tangan kristal yang sekarang tak memiliki bentuk yang jelas. Mereka pun disebut _Grude_. Sebagai kaki tangan kristal, _Grude_ tak lebih hanyalah makhluk yang haus akan darah dan kekuatan.

Mereka akan muncul ketika tengah malam tiba hingga pukul tiga pagi. Dengan wujud yang tidak menentu dan diri yang tidak bisa dikontrol, _Grude _diberi perbatasan waktu agar dapat kembali menjadi manusia. Waktu tersebut disebut _Infinite Time_. _True rune _yang melihat kejadian ini kesal, mereka pun memilih penggunanya secara acak. Dengan satu tujuan, "tidak mengulang kehancuran beberapa tahun yang telah silam", _true rune _mengunci _grude_ mengembalikan mereka menjadi manusia sebelum _Infinite Time _hilang.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing**: Aka!femKuro, AoMomo

**Summary**: Dunia ini dikuasai oleh kristal. Beribu tahun yang lalu para dewa dikutuk menjadi kristal. Mereka yang ingin mendapatkan tubuh kembali merusak pemikiran manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk bernama Grude ketika tengah malam tiba. Seperti kehancuran dari kehidupan manusia yang tak berbatas, apakah manusia dapat terus hidup?

**Genre**: Action, Romance, School-Life, Comedy (mungkin?), Supernatural, Fantasy, Family, History

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, miss-typo, EYD gaje, ide mainstream, genderbend

**Note**: fict ini saya buat karena terinspirasi setelah membaca fanfiction **The Emperor** _by_ **Sky**-_san_ dan membaca wikia **Gensho Suikoden series**.

* * *

The True Rune

* * *

Chapter 1: Seven of The Twenty Seven

* * *

Sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil tengah tertidur lelap diranjang empuk yang berlapiskan sprei berwarna putih. Deru nafasnya yang teratur dapat membuat siapa pun tenang memandangnya. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggosok matanya yang masih lelah untuk dibuka.

Matanya masih menyipit, tapi ia paksa kedua kelopak itu untuk terbuka sempurna. Ia menilingkan kepalanya sejenak, membuat iris biru mudanya menerawang tiap sudut cakrawala dengan tatapan bingung. Walau ekspresi itu tampak datar, tapi irisnya menjelaskan perasaannya saat itu.

Pintu dihadapannya pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok gadis berhelai merah muda yang tengah membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat. "Ah! Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya ceria sambil menghampiri helaian biru muda tersebut.

Remaja berhelai biru muda itu menggeleng sejenak. "Saya sudah lebih mendingan. Maaf, Anda siapa? Dan ini... dimana?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan logat yang begitu sopan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan memperhatikan sudut tempat tidur tersebut.

Surai merah muda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kenapa gaya bicaramu formal sekali? Ah iya, namaku Momoi Satsuki. Sekarang kau sedang berada di asrama kami, di kamarku. Namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya... salam kenal." Ungkap sang gadis surai biru muda itu sembari membungkukkan kepala sejenak. Kedua manik merah muda itu kembali mengerjap kebingungan mendengar respon remaja dihadapannya, tapi ia urungkan saja rasa bingungnya itu. Mungkin sudah bawaannya. Hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas sejenak di pemikirannya.

Sekarang gadis itu tampak memutar roda gigi pada otaknya, mencoba menelan kalimat yang baru saja gadis itu paparkan. Ia terdiam dan terus berpikir. Tak ama waktu bergulir, manik merah mudanya pun melebar. Ia merasakan sedikit keganjilan pada kalimat surai biru muda dihadapannya.

"Maaf... Kuroko-_san_, sepertinya tadi aku salah mendengar namamu deh... Tadi aku mendengar namamu Kuroko... Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, Momoi-_san_ tidak salah dengar kok, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujarnya masih tenang tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali. Satsuki masih melongo, tapi ia mencoba untuk bisa menelan kalimat barusan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengangguk ragu dan menyodorkan secangkir teh tadi pada sosok Tetsuya.

"Ini... aku membuatkannya untukmu... maaf aku kebawah sebentar mau memanggil yang lain." Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tadi, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih menatap datar tiap sudut ruangan yang baru saja disebut sebagai 'kamar asrama'.

Dengan penampilan ruangan bagaikan kamar tuan puteri, Tetsuya sangat tidak bisa mempercayai kalau ini asrama. "Mana mungkin ini asrama..." batinnya sambil memandangi tempat tidur berukuran besar yang sedang ia tempati. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meneguk teh yang ia pegang. Ekspresinya memburuk, pandangannya pun beralih pada cangkir teh yang masih bertengger digenggamannya.

Ia pun menghela nafasnya sejenak dan memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan tindakan meneguk cairan berasa aneh tersebut. Tetsuya terdiam, menatapi sosok remaja berhelai biru muda yang terpantul pada cairan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya pun teralih pada beberapa sosok remaja berhelai pelangi yang memasuki kamarnya. Ada sosok Satsuki pula yang ikut memasuki ruangan tersebut ia melambaikan tangannya sejenak ketika mendapati Tetsuya bertemu pandang dengannya.

Surai merah mengambil alih kursi yang diletakkan di sebelah tempat tidur. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kuroko-_san_? Perkenalkan aku Akashi Seijuurou." Remaja itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan. Sebuah senyum hangat terlukis di wajah pemuda tersebut, kedua iris dwiwarnanya memandang Tetsuya sembari menerawang apa yang dipikirkan sosok helai biru muda tersebut.

Tetsuya mengerjapkan kedua manik biru mudanya. Ia memutar roda gigi pemikirannya, nama Akashi sepertinya tidak asing dikepalanya. "Akashi... apakah Anda... Akashi Seijuurou sang putra dari Akashi Souji?" Tetsuya melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika ia menatap surai merah tersebut, tak percaya.

Surai merah itu–Akashi Seijuurou–sedikit terlonjak mendengar nada bicara Tetsuya yang meninggi ketika mendengar nama marganya. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus tenang. "Maaf, bagaimana caranya... Kuroko-_san _ mengetahui nama Otou-_sama_?" Kali ini Tetsuya sedikit menenang. Ia kembali duduk dengan tenang dan ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Nenek saya yang memberitahu... Saya datang dari Fukushima ke Tokyo dengan perintah terakhir nenek saya untuk menemukan pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou, putra dari Akashi Souji." Tetsuya menundukkan pandangannya, jari-jari putihnya mencengkram selimut yang tertata rapi di atas tempat tidurnya, menutupi pinggang hingga jari-jari kakinya.

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Tetsuya dengan pandangan bingung. "Mencariku? Atas keperluan apa?" tanyanya singkat. Dapat dirasakan dengan jelas kalau pemuda itu memerintahkannya untuk menjelaskan alasan Tetsuya.

"... Beliau adalah keluarga terakhir saya dan salah satu penjaga kedua puluh tujuh _True Rune_, yaitu _True Rune_ Aquamarine. Seminggu yang lalu, keluarga Kuroko diserang secara tiba-tiba. Saya selamat karena saat itu saya sedang sekolah. Tapi ketika saya pulang, bangunan itu sudah dipenuhi dengan darah dan organ tubuh yang tidak teratur. Dan ketika saya menemukan nenek, beliau tengah menahan rasa sakit tusukan pedang sembari memeluk _True Rune _Aquamarine. Dan kalimat terakhirnya hanya 'Carilah putra Akashi Souji dan beritahu namamu pada Souji'. Hanya itu dan saya tidak mengerti kalau saya berhasil menemukannya, apa yang harus saya lakukan." Tetsuya menjelaskan sembari menatap datar surai merah dihadapannya.

Seijuurou terdiam, kedua iris heterokromnya memandang Tetsuya dengan pandangan menerawang. Jemarinya pun bergerak mengambil ponsel yang senada dengan surai tersebut. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya sejenak meninggalkan gerombolan manusia yang hanya menatapnya bingung. Surai pirang pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tetsuya.

"Ne! Namaku Kise Ryouta, mungkin kau sering melihatku di majalah, tapi aku ingin mengenalkan diri secara langsung jadi salam kenal Kurokocchi!" ujar surai pirang tersebut dengan begitu bersemangat. Tangan kanannya mengulur ke depan, bermaksud menjabat tangan surai biru muda tersebut.

Tetsuya membalas jabatan tersebut sembari tersenyum hangat. "Salam kenal, Kise-_kun_." Tetsuya pun mengedarkan pandangannya menatap Satsuki yang masih terus tersenyum memandangi sosok surai biru muda tersebut. "Ah, Tetsucchan! Biarkan aku mengenalkan yang lainnya... si rambut hijau yang sedari tadi memegang boneka berang-berang dan bersifat tsundere ini Midorima Shintarou-_kun_. Yang sedang asyik memakan maiubo dan berambut ungu itu Murasakibara Atsushi-_kun_. Kalau _hentai_ bersurai biru tua yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu itu Aomine Daiki-_kun_. Dia temanku sejak kecil yang sangat bodoh." Ujar Satsuki begitu ceria sembari menunjuk ketiga pemuda yang belum memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mengerti sembari menatap mereka lurus. "Salam kenal nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ne, Kurokocchi! Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu! Kalau kau berhasil ada di ruangan ini, tandanya kita sudah menjadi teman. Lagipula yang kau lakukan pada _berserker _tadi itu hebat sekali!" Kise kembali berkicau. Pemuda berhelaian pirang tersebut berbincang dengan begitu ceria sembari memandang surai biru.

* * *

Tapi tak lama kemudian percakapan mereka pun terinterupsi ketika surai merah yang tadi sempat mengundur diri untuk menelepon Ayahnya menutup teleponnya dan kembali mendekati gerombolan surai berwarna-warni tersebut.

"Tetsuya... menurut apa yang kudengar dari Otou-_sama_, delapan belas tahun lalu ada tradisi terbentuk dimana keturunan Akashi harus menikahi putri ataupun putra dari keluarga Kuroko. Jadi setahun sebelum kita lahir, kita sudah dipertunangkan." Manik biru muda itu menatap Seijuurou tak percaya, ia mencoba menelan kalimat barusan buat-bulat tapi nihil ia masih sangat syok mendengar kalimat barusan. Bahkan segerombolan makhluk berhelai pelangi disekitar juga tampak sangat kaget. Satsuki dan Ryouta sukses berteriak kencang, Murasakibara masih makan dengan tenang tapi ia sedikit kaget, Aomine menyipitkan sebelah matanya menatap surai merah tersebut, kacamata Shintaro sudah dipastikan retak berat setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, hening pun kembali melanda, meninggalkan atmosfer yang begitu berat.

"Atas dasar apa tiba-tiba kita dipertunangkan, Akashi-_kun_? Bahkan kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan bahkan aku tidak mendengar apapun dari nenek soal pertunangan itu." Tetsuya grogi, remaja berhelai biru muda itu tampak gelagapan dan langsung membantahnya sebisa mungkin. Apalagi dengan ekspresi teman barunya yang juga tampak kaget dengan penjelasan singkat dari Seijuurou barusan.

Seijuurou tampak menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku pun tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa kau disuruh mencariku sembari membawa _True Rune _Aquamarine." Tetsuya kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia hanya bisa pasrah atau mungkin ia masih tak percaya mendengar penjelasan barusan. Seijuurou pun memicingkan pandanganya dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Untuk hari ini istirahatlah di kamar sebelah. Mulai hari ini kamar itu akan menjadi kamar pribadimu." Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih terdiam menatap datar lengan putihnya. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya usai mendengar kalimat barusan. Iris dwiwarnanya mengalihkan pandangan pada Tetsuya yang tengah meraih mantel biru tuanya.

"Tidak perlu, ketika aku berkata kau akan tinggal disini, kau AKAN tinggal disini. Mulai besok kau juga akan pindah sekolah di SMA Teikou. Satsuki, antar Tetsuya ke kamarnya." Tetsuya masih terdiam menatap ubin putih yang ia pijak. Entah ada angin apa, gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk setuju mendengar kalimat sakartis barusan.

Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya sejenak dan mengantar surai biru muda tersebut pada kamarnya, sedangkan keempat pemuda lainnya ikut melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan kedua sosok gadis tersebut.

* * *

Seijuurou menutup pintu dibaliknya rapat, membiarkan hening menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan. Surai merah itu menyenderkan tiap helaiannya pada benda bertekstur kayu tersebut. Ia menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Apa maksudnya menjadikanku tunangan gadis itu, Otou-_sama_? Lagipula... kenapa harus dia? Dan _True Rune_ yang ia pegang tersebut... _True Rune _yang pernah membunuh Okaa-_sama._" Seijuurou menundukkan tubuhnya, membuat kedua iris dwiwarnanya menatap lurus tangan kanan yang ia genggam erat.

* * *

Tetsuya kembali menatap ruangan yang (kata Seijuurou) menjadi kamar pribadinya. Ruangan yang bahkan lebih luas daripada kamar Satsuki tersebut sukses membuat remaja bersurai biru muda tersebut _sweatdrop_. Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya kembali, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk berukuran besar yang sudah tertaruh rapi di sudut kanan.

"Mungkin malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur... kamar ini terlalu mewah." Batin Tetsuya masih asyik meraba sprei ranjang tersebut. Gerakannya terhenti, ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang begitu kuat pada jantungnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa terkulai lemas sembari mencengkram baju yang ia kenakan. Dapat ia rasakan suara-suara bising dan nyaring melintasi pemikirannya, membuat gadis itu begitu tidak tahan dengan suara itu. Tubuh mulai tak sanggup untuk terduduk, ia membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja pada ranjang tersebut.

"Obaa... _san_..." ujarnya lemas sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

"–Tecchan, ingatlah satu hal. Di dunia ini, Tecchan berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tapi, ada seseorang yang sama seperti Tecchan, dan ia berada sangat jauh dari sisimu."

* * *

_**T**__o __**B**__e __**C**__ontinue_

* * *

Behind Scene:

Author: Ohayaho! XD kembali lagi dalam adegan cuap-cuap Author alay!

GoM: *hening*

Kise: Kenapa Author jauh lebih berbeda dari yang kemarin?

Author *senyum kemenangan* karena disana aku sok sopan! *dan ia langsung _evil laugh_* oh iya tadi pagi!-

Kuroko: maaf Author, harap langsung to the point. Kita tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu, masih banyak Author lain yang harus rekaman film fictnya...

Author: oh, maaf... *langsung duduk manis* jadi! Seperti persetujuan saya kemarin... kemarin, dan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi... saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dan saran yang dipaparkan di kotak review di cuap-cuap Author ini. Dan saya tidak akan menyebutkan nama pengirim, karena... saya rada males buat nunggu loading *ditampol bareng*. Oh iya, sadarkah reader-san? Sebelum penulisan judul fict ini, Author spesial memperjelas legenda abal yang saya susun, chapter berikut-berikutnya juga akan saya masukkan itu sebagai penerang... tapi hanya beberapa chapter kedepan. Okeh! Langsung saja... mohon, Shin-_kun_ untuk membacanya...

Midorima: *membuka surat pertama* Saya tidak mengerti ceritanya! Itu yang pertama Author, _nodayo_

Author: *ketimpuk batu besar* eng... coba saya baca dari awal... *membaca* oh, menurut mata reader biasa sih... aku juga gak ngerti... QAQ AKH!? Why aku nulis fict gaje gini!? Eng jadi... sebenernya ceritanya bakalan lebih jelas kalau sudah sampai di chapter pertengahan, jadi mohon untuk memaklumi... maafkan keteledoran saya... haha... haha... selanjutnya!

Murasakibara: Author-chin... ada jajanan tidak?

Author: ha? Ambil di kulkas sono... masih ada banyak... kalo yang lain mau ambil sesuatu, langsung ambil aja...

Midorima: selanjutnya... untuk permatanya Momoi... apa gak sebaiknya rhodolite saja Author?

Author: *mikir* ... rhodolite itu batu apa?

Aomine: kamu itu bego atau bego sih, Thor!? Zaman sekarang kan udah ada mbah gugel! Sercing kek!

Author: aku gak bego, Aho! Lagian yang bener searching! Asal aja lu! *lalu membuka internet terdekat* oh ini bisa dipakai tapi... warna sedikit gelap untuk merah muda... dan juga... INI KETURUNANNYA BATU GARNET!? *syok berat* mungkin akan saya pake deh... soalnya... untuk spoiler, saya menggunakan batu garnet sebagai permata untuk Akashi. Maafkan saya sepertinya saran Anda tidak bisa saya gunakan *membungkuk dalam sekali* tapi kalau kepentok tidak dapat permata lain, pasti saya gunakan... sekarang saya berniat mengubahnya jadi _tourmaline. _Maafkan saya sekali lagi...

Akashi: sebelum meminta maaf pada dia bukankah kau harus memohon ampun pada kami, Author rendahan? Kau bahkan belum meminta maaf atas paksaan sepihak yang menggunakan kami sebagai tokoh cerita ini.

Author: kalau aku kebanyakan minta maaf, aku bakalan terjangkit penyakit Sakurai... tapi yasudahlah, aku minta maaf Seicchan dan anak-anak GoM lainnya juga Satsukicchi yang masih asyik nangkring disamping Daicchan... halo~ *melambaikan tangan* Shin-_kun_ lanjutkan!

Midorima: ketika mengucapkan mantra... kenapa mata kiseki no sedai jadi merah? Kenapa tidak pupilnya?

Author: *diem* ... *mikir* ... DEMI APA!? GUE SALAH TULIS DISITUUUUUUUU! WADUH! MAAF MAAF MAAF! Tapi pfft... mata jadi merah itu... bener-bener kayak orang mati... *membayangkan GoM kesambet setan* jadi seharusnya... itu yang berubah jadi merah hanya manik mereka, atau bilang saja iris atau mungkin pupil. Lalu alasan saya memakai warna merah? Sebenarnya... saya lagi terinspirasi dengan _Mekakucity Actor_... di anime itu, tokoh dapat menggunakan kekuatan mata dan mengubah irisnya jadi merah ketika memakai kemampuannya. Dan saya lagi suka warna merah sih... gak ada alasan khusus kok untuk pemilihan warna merah. Hanya sedikit kepikiran kalau sesuai warna batu akan sedikit _mainstream._ Dan warna merah saat merapal mantra itu, tanda para pengguna _true rune_. Itu saja, maafkan kesalahan fatal itu *garuk kepala* masih adakah Shin?

Midorima: *mengecek surat lain* sepertinya tidak ada pertanyaan, hanya permintaan untuk dianjutkan.

Author: eng, ini sudah saya lanjutkan XD terima kasih yang sudah berkenan membacanya bahkan sampai mereview dan memberi tanggapan masing-masing saat membaca fict gaje ini... saya pribadi sabagai Author berterima kasih atas tanggapan kalian. Mau itu review, fave, follow, ataupun meng-exit sebelum ataupun sesudah membaca, pokoknya itu sudah sangat berkesan dihati saya... sampai jumpa di chapter 3! Ah, bikin slogan yuk! Kayak "No Kamse, No Eupay" gitu...

Akashi: True Rune! Akashi selalu benar! Itu saja Author...

Author: tidak bakal terjadi.

Murasakibara: kalau begini thor? True Rune! Ada banyak maiubo gratis!

Author: ... lainnya?

Kise: begini saja! True Rune! Legend of the twenty seven rune bearers!

Author: tumben otakmu encer, Ryoucchan! Yasudah itu saja... ichi ni san... True Rune!

All: Legend of the twenty seven rune bearers! Jaa, mata nee!


	3. Chp 3: Legend

Keduapuluh tujuh _true rune_ selalu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyegel _grude _dan mengembalikan makhluk itu menjadi wujud manusia dan kristal seperti semestinya. Hal ini pun sukses membuat beberapa diantara _true rune_ retak dengan alasan mereka juga harus melawan perasaan yang juga merusak pemikirannya seperti kristal lainnya.

Ditengah perang yang mereka lakukan ditengah _Infinite Time _beberapa diantara _true rune _hancur, menyisakan pemiliknya yang berubah menjadi abu begitu saja. Dan disanalah dimana munculnya dua sosok bocah berhelaian hitam dan putih secara tiba-tiba sembari menatap kelimabelas pemilik _true rune_ yang tersisa.

"Kami adalah Celesta, reinkarnasi dari dewa seluruh makhluk, raja kalian. Kami utusan yang ditugasi untuk mengakhiri segalanya." Ujar mereka berdua sembari mengedepankan sebelah tangannya kearah kelima belas _true rune_.

Tak mempercayai ucapan kedua manusia kembar tersebut, kelima belas pengguna _true rune _ kembali menghancurkan kristal lain dan mengembalikan _grude _hingga gerakan mereka terhenti ketika Celesta berhelaian putih menengadahkan tangan kanannya dan mengumpulkan pecahan salah satu _true rune _dan menyatukannya menjadi satu dalam hitungan detik.

Mereka terlahir kembali menjadi _true rune _yang tak memiliki pemilik.

"Raihlah tangan ini, ubahlah takdir yang salah ini." Ujar kedua Celesta sembari mengulurkan tangan mereka kembali, kini ada perasaan ragu bercampur dengan lega yang terkumpu di benak mereka. Dan mewakili kelimabelas, pengguna _true rune _Garnet mencapai lengan yang mereka ulurkan dan terhempas begitu saja, tanpa ada alasan.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary**: Dunia ini dikuasai oleh kristal. Beribu tahun yang lalu para dewa dikutuk menjadi kristal. Mereka yang ingin mendapatkan tubuh kembali merusak pemikiran manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk bernama Grude ketika tengah malam tiba. Seperti kehancuran dari kehidupan manusia yang tak berbatas, apakah manusia dapat terus hidup?

**Pairing**: otomatis AkaFem!Kuro, slight AoMomo

**Genre**: Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, (slight) humor, etc.

**A/N**: tidak ada paksaan dalam membaca fict abal ini, bila tidak berkenan untuk membaca silahkan menekan tombol back, exit, atau semacamnya. Terakhir... Hope you guys like it... *bow*

* * *

The True Rune

* * *

Chapter 3: Legend

* * *

_**Teikou Dorm, 6 April 20xx, 06.00 a.m**_

Sekelompok remaja berhelaian beragam bak pelangi usai hujan tampak tengah duduk dengan tenang mengitari sebuah meja bertektur kayu. Dengan beragam jenis sarapan, taplak berwarna putih bercampur pastel, dan vas bunga yang tertata rapi menghias meja tersebut menjadi benda yang begitu menawan. Ah, saat-saat sarapan yang begitu damai.

Tapi, mungkin tidak sedamai yang baru saja saya ketik.

Surai pirang dan biru tua tampak bertengkar memperebutkan sepotong sosis membentuk gurita dengan sumpit yang telah tergenggam dengan kuat di jemari kanan pemilik kedua surai itu. Surai hijau sempat-sempatnya menyumpalkan beberapa buku-buku pelajaran dan sebuah botol penyemprot diatas meja makan tersebut. Dan surai merah muda dan ungu hanya terdiam menikmati sarapannya, tidak ingin meninggalkan sedikitpun kenikmatan sarapan yang telah disediakan.

Sedangkan surai merah?

Sekilas dilihat ia tampak tenang sembari melahap sarapannya hingga selesai. Tanpa ada suara yang muncul dari surai merah tersebut. Kedua insan berhelai pirang dan bitu tua terus melanjutkan aksi pertengkarannya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah gunting logam melesat diantara wajah kedua insan tadi, membuat keduanya terdiam begitu saja dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Bagaikan mendapat perintah mutlak untuk kembali diam, tak ada suara apapun yang menginterupsi kecuali angin yang dengan berani menderu menghias keheningan.

Kini surai merah menatap sosok surai biru muda yang masih terdiam dan menatap sarapannya yang tak disentuhnya sama sekali. "Tetsuya, makanlah sarapanmu. Kita harus segera berangkat." Ujarnya singkat dengan nada yang begitu mutlak, membuat surai biru muda tersebut menatapnya sejenak dan menggeleng begitu saja.

"Maaf, aku tidak nafsu makan. Aku akan makan nanti..." ujarnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemberi perintah. Kelima surai berwarna-warni yang hanya menonton adegan tersebut hanya bisa menatap kagum sosok surai biru muda–Kuroko Tetsuya–yang berani sekali menolak perintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan begitu saja. Akashi juga tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk melirik pemilik manik dwiwarna tersebut.

Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Jangan sampai kau sakit." Ujar singkat, membuat seluruh insan kecuali dua sosok helaian biru muda dan merah tercengang menatap adegan yang sangat langka ini. Karena mereka masih sayang nyawa, sebisa mungkin mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat normal dan tidak menurunkan citra mereka hanya karena menatap sesosok Akashi Seijuurou yang mengalah begitu saja.

Kini lengan kanan Akashi memunculkan diri diatas meja sembari menopang kepala berhelaian merah tersebut. Ia terus menatap sosok Kuroko dengan begitu intens, membuat yang ditatap tidak berani menatap balik. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari sosok surai merah tersebut.

Catatan baru, seorang Akashi yang terkenal akan ketenangannya baru saja mendesah pasrah untuk kedua kalinya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

"Kenapa dia harus menjadi tunanganku? Otou-_sama _dan Okaa-_sama _pasti memiliki alasan membuatnya menjadi tunanganku. Tapi walaupun ada alasannya... kenapa beliau harus memilih sosok gadis muda yang memiliki nama seorang lelaki? Sekarang aku bagaikan lelaki homo yang bertunangan dengan lelaki berparas manis yang menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan." Gerutu Akashi dalam hatinya. Kedua manik dwiwarna itu tak melepaskan sedikitpun gerak-gerik Kuroko yang masih diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Kini Akashi menghela nafasnya kembali untuk ketiga kalinya dan beralih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya.

"... A-Akashi-_kun_..." sebuah suara lembut memanggil pemuda itu dari sebelah kanannya. Akashi membangunkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap pemanggil yang setelah diketahui adalah sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sosok gadis berhelaian biru muda sebahu tersebut telah berdiri disamping pemuda berhelaian merah tersebut, menanyakan pertanyaan singkat barusan dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sangat datar. Akashi tersenyum sejenak, ia tahu... dibalik wajah datar dan nada suaranya yang begitu monoton, terpancar jelas adanya rasa khawatir. Akashi tersenyum pasrah. Bagi Kuroko, senyum itu sudah cukup membuat dirinya menyantaikan perasaan khawatir yang menjalarinya

Akashi memutar pandangannya kembali agar dapat menatap jelas kelima rekannya yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang beragam. Tapi ekspresi tenang yang muncul setelah mendengar sebuah suara mendehem, mengembalikan mereka ke keadaan semula. "Tetsuya, aku yakin mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka kemarin. Tapi biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri kami lebih jelas setelah menjelaskan sesuatu sekarang." Kedua manik biru tersebut memandang pasangan manik heterokrom tersebut dengan pandangan mengerti.

Kuroko kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di kursi yang sedari tadi ia tempati. "Tetsuya, apa kau tahu makhluk yang kau hancurkan kemarin malam?" Kuroko hanya menggeleng sejenak tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya dari sosok kaisar yang juga menatapnya lurus. Akashi hanya tersenyum senang dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Momoi sejenak, memberi perintah untuk menjelaskannya.

Merasa mengerti akan sinyal telepati singkat barusan, Momoi pun membangunkan dirinya sembari menekan beberapa tombol pada _touch screen pad_-nya menampilkan sebuah presentasi berbentuk hologram berwarna merah muda. Dapat ditangkap dengan kedua iris biru muda milik Kuroko sesosok makhluk yang ia hancurkan semalam.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang peristiwa itu... Tetsu-_chan_, apa kau tahu legenda tentang dua puluh tujuh _true rune?" _Tanyanya sejenak tanpa memalingkan kedua iris rhodolite-nya dari sosok remaja bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, itu adalah dongeng yang selalu diceritakan oleh obaa-_san_. Apa hubungannya makhluk kemarin dengan dongeng tersebut?"

Sebuah seringai muncul menekuk dari bibir pemuda helaian merah tersebut. "_Ne_ Kurokocchi, semisal kukatakan kalau dongeng itu nyata, dan makhluk yang kau lawan semalam adalah _grude _yang muncul dalam legenda tersebut. Menurutmu bagaimana, Kurokocchi?" Kise menyaut menambahkan penjelasan tersebut. Kuroko hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak percaya.

"Aku sama sekali tak yakin dengan penjelasan singkat barusan. Makhluk semalam adalah _grude_? Makhluk yang hanya bisa kembali menjadi manusia bila dihancurkan oleh pemilik _true rune_? Maksudmu... aku juga termasuk pemilik _true rune_ yang ditugasi untuk mengembalikan _grude_? Tapi, aku hanya membawanya, tidak terpilih langsung oleh _true rune_ sebagai penggunanya." bantah Kuroko masih dengan ekspresi yang begitu datar. Kini giliran Momoi yang mendesah pelan sembari tersenyum pasrah.

"Aku juga sepertimu, Tetsu-_chan_," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Momoi. Dapat ia lihat gadis itu tengah menarik rantai yang mengikat cincin berhias batu Rhodolite dipuncaknya dan ukiran membentuk rantai disekelilingnya secara perlahan. "Aku pemilik resmi dari _true rune_ Rhodolite ini. Tapi... disaat yang sama aku pemegang tidak resmi dari _true rune_ Sapphire. Dan aku dapat mengenakan kemampuan _true rune_ Sapphire semauku, yah... walaupun tak semaksimal _true rune_ Rhodolite yang memilihku sebagai pemiliknya." Jelasnya singkat sembari mengeluarkan permata berwarna bening dari saku roknya.

Kini gadis bersurai biru muda tersebut tampak pucat pasi dan tangannya gemetar. "Apa artinya... aku juga terlahir sebagai manusia terkutuk?" sembari menundukkan wajahnya begitu dalam pemilik surai biru muda itu kembali bertanya sejenak.

Akashi hanya mendesah, ia berubah pikiran tentang Kuroko. Gadis ini terlalu lemah untuk bersanding dengannya. Walaupun kontrak berkata ia adalah tunangannya, mungkin Akashi akan menganggap itu hanya kontrak. "Itu tergantung dengan bagaimana kau menilai dirimu sendiri, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, segeralah berangkat. Penjelasan sejelasnya akan kami berikan nanti malam." Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya berada sembari memberi isyarat untuk anggota yang lain untuk beranjak pergi ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya baru saja.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, usai penjelasan singkat tadi rasanya tubuhnya begitu lemas. Ia masih diam sembari terus menundukkan wajahnya, samar-samar dapat terdengar pemilik surai biru muda tersebut terisak.

* * *

_**On Street, 6 April 20xx, 07.00 a.m**_

"Oi! Akashi! Memang kau bisa yakin seratus persen kalau Tetsu akan ikut dalam grup ini? Ekspresinya sama sekali tak menampakkan ketertarikan." Aomine memulai angkat bicara selagi mereka berenam melangkah lurus begitu saja meninggalkan Kuroko yang sama sekali tak beranjak mengikuti mereka.

Kise pun berlari sejenak menyamai tempatnya melangkah agar berada disebelah Akashi. "Aku setuju dengan Aominecchi! Kurokocchi tadi tampak terpuruk sekali, apa ini tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendak, Akashicchi?" tanyanya singkat, membuat sebuah dengusan meremehkan muncul tepat dibelakang surai pirang tersebut.

"Kalaupun dia tidak mengikuti _Kiseki no Sedai_, sepertinya dia tidak diberi jalan keluar kecuali mengikuti grup ini." Surai hijau menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari surai pirang tersebut, tak lupa ia mengangkat kacamatanya agar kembali ke keadaan yang sempurna (walaupun tak ada pergeseran sedikitpun pada benda itu).

Hanya seringai yang menambah penjelasan surai hijau tersebut. "Karena aku selalu mendapatkan segala yang kuinginkan, lagipula... dia tidak akan memiliki arah untuk pulang selain mengikuti kita, manusia yang dilahirkan sebagai pemilik kedua puluh tujuh batu terkutuk." Tambah Akashi.

* * *

_"Mereka sirna dan tak pernah muncul lagi, hanya dikenal sebagai pahlawan terkutuk yang dihukum untuk menghilang dari dunia. –quotes from: true rune fairytale, ending."_

* * *

**_T_**_o **B**e **C**ontinue_

* * *

Behind scene:

Author: yaa! _Ohisashiburi desu, minna_! _Boku wa Fuyuri Shimizu desu_.

Momoi: dan sekarang Author lagak seperti orang keren nan ramah-tamah? Kamu itu kebanyakan bikin gaya ah, thor.

Author: ta-ta-tapi! Masalahnya ini demi im–

Kuroko: harap mempersingkat waktu untuk meribut disini, Author-_san, _Momoi-_san._

Author and Momoi: baiklah...

Murasakibara: Author-chin, hari ini aku yang membacakan pertanyaan ya... Mido-chin lagi pergi beli _lucky item. _

Author: ah, iya silahkan... jadi yang pertama apaan Acchan?

Murasakibara: ... engg... dari ... Author-chin... gak ada inisiatif buat ganti nama Kuro-chin? Kan Tetsuya nama cowok...

Aomine: Author kan bego, dia kagak ngerti kalo nama Tetsuya itu nama cowok.

Kuroko: Author, kalo mau nistain orang jangan berlebihan deh... *rada pundung* udah gender-ku diubah, ini namanya masih nama cowok juga.

Akashi: memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Author seperti dia, Tetsuya?

Kise: Fuyuricchi, jangan-jangan kamu beneran gak tahu kalau kalau Tetsuya nama cowok ya?

Author: ... *langsung gaya alay* wah, sayangnya saya kelewat suka sama nama Tetsuya! Kalian ini gimana sih, kalian kira aku sebodoh itu sampai gak tahu mana nama cowok, mana nama cewek? Sebenernya saya bukannya gak minat ganti nama Tetsuya, tapi saya berpikir kalau misalnya Tetsuya menggunakan nama Tetsuya... baik fujoshi, ataupun tidak bisa menikmati cerita ini. Yang fujoshi tinggal mengubah kata "gadis" jadi "pemuda", sedangkan yang tidak, tinggal membayangkan kalau orangtuanya memberi nama cowok agar ia tumbuh kuat seperti cowok. Itu alasanku... ada yang mau protes?

Momoi: kamu gak ada risihnya sama sekali sama nama Tetsuya yang kamu tulis di chara genderbend itu, thor?

Author: *geleng* Kuroko Tetsuya dibuat Fujimaki Tadatoshi sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, kalau mengubah namanya... aku rada mikir kalo itu mengubah-ubah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah ada, sama halnya seperti menghilangkan karya yang sudah ada. Tapi itu pemikiranku doang sih, kan orang bebas berkarya juga~

GoM: *dalam hati* aku gak ngerti apa yang dia katakan barusan...

Author: Acchan! _Tsugi no tegami wa_?

Murasakibara: *menggigit maiubo* ... dari **Clover 4 Leaf**... apa elemen keduapuluh tujuh _true rune_? Terutama elemennya Aka-chin yang kepotong sama sihirnya Kuro-chin...

Author: kalau ke-27-nya bakalan sangat banyak untuk disebutin. Mau yang muncul di fict ini aja apa kusebut semua?

Aomine: semua aja, dia mintanya gitu kan? Lu mustinya ngikutin permintaannya, coy.

Author: iye, iye... jadi ke-27 itu adalah! 1. Garnet;api (punyanya Akashi), 2. Aquamarine;air/es (Kuroko), 3. Topaz;suara (Kise), 4. Lapis Lazuli;petir (Aomine), 5. Amethyst;waktu (Murasakibara), 6. Rhodolite;segel/sihir yang membantu anggota lain, ex: penambah kemampuan (Momoi), 7. Emerald;tumbuhan (Midorima), 8. Sapphire;penyembuh/sihir support (seperti Rhodolite), 9. Onyx;kematian, 10. Tourmaline;berubah bentuk, 11. Amber;tanah, 12. Peridot;angin, 13. Zircon;manggil jiwa yang sudah mati, 14. Diamond;kehidupan, 15. Citrine;cahaya, 16. Jade;kegelapan, 17. Alexandrite;menghisap, 18. Lolite;hipnotis, 19. Quartz;senjata, 20. Tanzanite;cuaca, 21. Padparadsha;meteor, 22. Spinel;memanggil hewan dan _grude_ jenis hewan, 23. Turquoise;virus/bakteri, 24. Opal;penyakit, 25. Malachite;Ibu dari seluruh _rune_ dan _gem _(jadi true rune ini bisa mengontrol seluruh _rune_ dan _gem_), 26. Moonstone;kesucian, 27. Beryl;pemanggil naga (makhluk yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia)

Midorima: eh, thor aku gak ngerti apa bedanya Turquoise sama Opal.

Author: bedanya tipis sih... tapi coba kalian baca dongeng _true rune _di chapter ini. Ketika _true rune _hancur, pemiliknya akan menjadi bagaimana?

Kise: membatu, lalu hancur dan lama-lama menjadi abu yang hilang begitu saja.

Author: itu efek yang lumayan mirip seperti Opal. Orang yang terkena sihirnya akan terkena penyakit aneh dan berubah menjadi itu dalam sepersekian detik. Oh, Shin-_kun _sudah kembali ya? Hai~

Murasakibara: kalau Turquoise?

Author: orang yang terkena sihirnya, tubuhnya akan mengering hingga tinggal kulit dan lama-kelamaan akan tersisa tengkoraknya. Alasannya singkat karena Turquoise adalah pengendali bakteri berbahaya yang dapat memakan apapun. Itu saja bedanya... surat selanjutnya...

Murasakibara: ... *makan pocky* nih, Mido-chin... aku capek...

Midorima: sisanya tinggal... apresiasi dan permintaan untuk dilanjutkan saja...

Author *bengong* ... *dalam pikirannya* apresiasi... apresiasi... siasi... si... si... *gema* a-a-aku gak tahu mau ngomong apa nih... rasanya aku mau nangis... kalimat itu begitu berharga buat saya... wah makasih banyak semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan membaca kisah nista ini... bahkan sampai repot-repot pencet tombol follow/fave sama review ataupun mencet exit pas belum baca kisahnya ataupun udah baca atau mungkin pencet tombol-tombol laennya... saya sangat berterimakasih... *senyum manis*

Momoi: huwaa... senyum macam apa itu? Menyilaukan...

Kuroko: sudah kukatakan jangan membuang-buang waktu... baiklah kita mulai slogannya... ichi... ni... san... The–

Author: *memotong ucapan Kuroko* True Rune!

All: Legend of twenty seven true rune bearers! Jaa ne!


End file.
